It started by a poem
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: This takes place after Fault.EO totally!Second chapter up...
1. How it started

**OMG!I HAD THE WHOLE 2ND CHAPTER DONE AND THEN MY COMPUTER EFFiN SHUT DOWN!iM PiSSED!**

Olivia Benson was in love.In love for the first time her whole life.It had been 8 years since she met Elliot Stabler.He was her partner..on the job.They had been friends since day one.Olivia always knew that something was there,but what?Elliot was married with kids when he and Olivia first met.His wife and him had been married for 20 years but Kathy,Elliots ex,could not stand not having time with her husband.She filed for devorse and blamed it on Elliots job as a NYC detective but it was really because she knew she was losing his to Olivia.He had always spent time with Olivia.For god sake they had pet names for each other.His was El and hers was Liv.Until she asked for a new partner that is.Then it went back to Elliot and Olivia.When they let thier feelings show everything went wrong.So Olivia wrote poems about Elliot and how would she tell him that she loved him.One day she was sitting at home when she looked up and saw a picture of her and Elliot at a Hallowen party.He was Dracula and she was an angel.She wrote a poem that night.It sat in her coat pocket forever awaiting for the day she would give it to Elliot.Days went by and it sat there.Until one day she was at a resterant and saw Elliot.

* * *

"Hey Olivia!"She heard as she was sitting in a booth eating lunch. 

"Oh...hey Elliot."She replied as she went to get up and give him a friendly hug.

"Why the long face?"He asked sitting in the booth with Olivia.

"Oh..nothing just being bored I guess!You?"

"Same old,same old.The unit is lost without you!We miss you."

Things have been a little differant since they let thier true feelings show at the ware house.

"Oh.So how are YOU doing?"She said tring to get off the subject of the job.

"Oh...me...lets see my life is boring...im tired-"He said as he was cut off by Olivias phone ringing.

"One minute."She said to Elliot as she anwsered her phone."Benson...yeah...for real?Your kidding right?"

_Elliot loved the way Olivia laughed and smiled...he practiclly loved everything about her_.

As she hung up she stood up out of the booth and took out money for the lunch.

"No..let me pay!"Elliot offered putting money down on the table.

"Oh..thanks.I gotta go but we can meet up some time and have coffee together?"She said putting on her coat.

"Yeah...sure..what do say about...2 o clock tommorow..here?"

"Perfect.See ya then."She said as she gave Elliot a hug and left.

Just then Elliot noticed a paper on the floor

_''It must of came from Livs coat?"He thought to his self_

"Liv!Wait up.You dropped this."He yelled as he picked it up but she was already gone.

He unfolded it and it read...

_To:Elliot Stabler,_

_I always sit and wonder why._

_Why I am sitting here letting more days go by _

_Till I tell you how I feel_

_As my heart starts to peel _

_I cry in my dreams_

_Because the way that is seems _

_I will never know how to tell you_

_And if I do._

_Will it change our life  _

_Or will you just sigh_

_What will you do if I said_

_I love you?_

"What?"Elliot said not beliveing what he read.

He pressed 1 on his phone to call her.

"Benson?"She rang.

"Um...Liv...can we talk real quick?"

**PS:Do ya like it so far?**


	2. True love is us!

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.SHOUT OUT...LivNel4ver,ingz,mariskaandchris,Obsessive Compulsive Fan,onetreefan,Mstang.gurl,SVUCHiCA48,angel1986!THANKS AGAiN!_**

"Um...sure...I guess!Give me 10 minutes."She said kinda confused.

"Okay..and ah...well I guess I will see you then!"He said trying to forget what he just read.

She let out a chuckle"Okay.Bye El!"She said hanging up her phone.

_"Olivia is coming and now I am nervous!Should I confront her about the poem?No..just play it cool and tell her you love her.No you idiot.Dont push it!_"Elliot said to hiself.

He was getting the mail when Liv pulled up.She didnt notice him.She reached in her pocket for the poem but it was gone.

"Oh shit!"She thought to herself.

She opened her door and started looking around for it until she saw Elliot walk up and pull out a peice of paper from his back pocket.

"Looking for this?"He asked laughing histericaly.

"Uhhhh...no!Why would I be looking for that?"Olivia asked tring to play it off.

"Okay lets see.Want me to read it aloud?"He said unfolding the paper.

"You wouldn't?"

"Its not your...right?"

"Right,but its somebodys private stuff."Liv said tring to get the paper.

"And how do you know this?"Elliot said holding the papers above his head.

"Stabler...okay its mine..please give it to me.Your acting like a 2 year old!"

"Im acting like a 2 year old?Look at your self!"He said sticking the paper in to his pocket.

"Come on Elliot..give it to me!"

"Get it!"

"Elliot!"Liv said seriously this time.

"Here you go..brat!"Elliot said with a flirty smile.

"What?"Olivia asked putting the poem in her pocket.

"Nothing."Elliot said walking over to his car."Thats not it!"

"Huh?"

"Look at it!"Elliot said pointing to the fake pom he gave Liv.

"You ass!Give me the real one."

When Elliot went to grab it,it fell on the ground.The two looked at each other for a second then both went to grab it but Olivia end up falling on top of Elliot.They both laughed as they got up.

"Thank you!"Olivia said grabbing the paper Elliot held.

"So you mean to tell me that you were just on top of me and all you wanted was that?You tease!"Elliot said jokingly.

"No..I also though about how hot it is out here why the hell are we standing out here and not in air conditioning?"Olivia said wiping the dirt off her pants.

"Oh..you bad!"Elliot said with his seductive smile."You know im just teasing you right"

"Yeah..whatever!Why did you call me and tell me to meet you here?"

"Oh...I dont remember...oh yeah...did you really write the poem?"

"...Yeah...and I meant it...but thats none of your damn biseness.It was along time ago.The feelings have faded!"Olivia said turning around to go back to her car as she let a tear fall down from her eye.Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.She knudged Elliot off and got in her car.Elliot stopped the door.

"Liv...my feelings havent faded.I've love you forever.Since day one.But if you dont feel the same then I am wasteing time.Bye."He said walking away until he heard her get out of her car.He turned around as her lips met his.

"When I see you I melt.My heart isn't whole anymore.The only time it ever was,was when I was with you.Elliot,I love you."Olivia said as Ellot pressed his body against hers and let his lips brush against Olivia softly.He entangled his fingers with hers.

"Liv...why didnt you ever tell me?"Elliot asked as he broke the kiss.

"I was scared!I didnt know how you would take it!And you were married!"Olivia said staring down at the ground.

Elliot took her chin and and made it where he could see her chocolate brown eyes."I have always loved you.Like I said from day one!"

"You love Kathy...you can't though away 20 years of marriage for someone you've known for only 8 years."Olivia said as a tear fell down her face.

"Kathy and I lost our love a while ago Liv!I love you...not Kathy!"Elliot said wrapping his arms around her.

They felt so alive...so protected...so in love!But was it real?

**PS:Hope ya like so far?**


	3. The Roof

Thanks for the FOUR reviews I got..lol j.k!!A major thanks goes out to ingz,LivNel4ever,Obsessive Compulsive Fan, onetreefan!!Heres chapter 3!!

* * *

The next week at work was a little differant...or shall I say akward!

"Munch?"Fin whispered from accross the jointed desks.

"What do you want?"Munch asked a little annoyed by the distraction of his partner.

"Have you noticed Olivia and Elliot lately?"

"No what about them?"

"I don't know but they've ben acting weird around each other...alot."

"Yeah they have,haven't they?What do you think is up with them?"

"I don't know but we'll get to the bottem of this...by the way...where are they?They went to the crib the get something 45 minutes ago?"

Both Fin and Munch looked towards the crib and got up and ran to the door to see what there two co-workers were up to...

Eoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveoluveo

(Meanwhile)

In the crib Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the bed talking,,,,,

"Are we gonna tell Fin and Munch about us?"Olivia asked looking confused.

"What do you want to do?"Elliot asked.

"I can't hide the way I look at you at work and they notice it."

Yeah,we should probley get back out there."

"One kiss before we go?"

"Just what I had in mind!"

Elliot and Olivia gave each other a kiss just as Munch and Fin ran in!

"Ha!So you to are dating!"Munch requested.

"Man how'd you know,John?"Fin asked.

"I have no clue but now we know thier little secret!"

"Yeah and you owe me 200 bucks flat!"Fin remembered laing out his hand as Munch gave him 150 bucks."I said 200 old man."

"What?Now I owe you 50.What eles do you expect on a LOW police salery?"

"You got one week...cause im broke,too..."

While Munch and Fin were complaning about there salery and Munch about the goverment taking their money to buy the little green leperchons sour skittles El and Liv quietly tip-toed out of the room hand-in-hand and then ran to the roof.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia when they reached the rail.

"When I first started working here I would go up here to calm my self down and when you would come up here to get me so we could go bust another perp I wished you were coming up here to be with me,but you and Kathy were still married so I knew that wasn't happening but a girl can dream can't she?"Olivia stated as she turned around to face Elliot,her chocolate brown eyes met his baby blues.It WAS heaven.

"When I heard that I was getting a female partner I thought that I would have to be the one saving you all the time...then I met you and relised your the bravest,strongest women ever.Sure,I was with Kathy,but that ended when I met you and fell in love with you.I know Chathlics say devorse is a sin but if your in a marriage that is nothing any longer what can you do,and what if theres someone more special then the one your with?"Elliot asked as he leant down to allow his lips to met hers.The kiss was intense and pationate...this was infact foreal...


End file.
